


Imprint

by sdk



Series: 2016 May Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts, "Dangerous" "Gold" and "Ring".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness on Livejournal.

“Come home with me,” Pansy leans in and whispers. 

Hermione doesn’t quite know what she’s doing, but there’s a dangerous glint in Pansy’s eye that makes her heart flutter and her thighs clench. She takes Pansy’s outstretched hand and lets herself be led out of the pub to a dark alley, submits to Pansy’s close embrace, and is side-alonged to an unfamiliar bedroom before her brain wakes up to the fact that her body’s already made the decision for her. 

She’s doing this. 

Her heart beats wildly. Pansy cups her cheek. She swipes her thumb over Hermione’s lower lip, and her mouth automatically parts, thirsty for her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches that glint of gold on Pansy’s finger. 

“Pansy—maybe—” But she doesn’t have a chance to protest. Pansy slides her hand to the back of Hermione’s neck and kisses Hermione’s hesitation away. 

She tastes like lime and tequila, salty and intoxicating. Hermione groans into her mouth, helpless, knowing she should pull away. (Knowing she’d never be able to.) 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Pansy whispers against her lips before kissing her again. Her words echo in Hermione’s mind as her hands brand Hermione’s body. It doesn’t mean anything.

_If only it was that easy._


End file.
